


Work For It (MikoRei NSFW Student/Teacher AU)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Play, Anal Sex, K Project - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, mikoto suoh - Freeform, reisi munakata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Mikoto isn't satisfied with his grade, and the only way to get a better one from his teacher is to earn it...NSFW, student-teacher AU, hot MikoRei sex





	Work For It (MikoRei NSFW Student/Teacher AU)

'Shit... I can’t have low marks in this class... That douchebag...'

Mikoto frowned down at his test, which had a 48/100 circled in red in the top left corner. While the other students left, he made his way to the front of the classroom, where the teacher was erasing the lesson from the day off of the chalkboard. He vaguely wondered if the guy had something against him; it would make sense considering all the low grades that he had been getting lately.

“Yo, Munakata. What’s with my grade?”

The teacher turned from his task, looking at the fire-headed student through his glasses. He set the chalkboard eraser down, straightening out his blazer as he spoke.

“I thought it was obvious. You failed. Maybe instead of slacking off in class you’ll actually study next time.”

The megane smirked slightly, sitting down in his chair and resting his chin in his palm. Mikoto grit his teeth and leaned forward on the desk, his hands firmly planted on the smooth surface.

“I did study. Really fucking hard. And ya give me a 48? I think yer out to get me...”

"Mr. Suoh, that’s absolutely ridiculous.”

Mikoto ran a hand through his wild hair with frustration, and glared slightly at his teacher.

“Whatever. There’s gotta be something I could do to raise it.”

“Well, there is extra credit work, or you could write a report on the subject material.”

'Fucking hell... that’s too much work for one test. Plus he knows that I struggle with that crap... Let’s try this...'

In little to no time at all, Mikoto had made his way around to the other side of the desk, gripping Reisi Munakata’s shirt as he pulled him out of his swivel chair.

“Ya know damn well that won’t work for me. I need more hands-on work~”

He kicked the chair out of the way and pushed the papers off of the man’s desk in flurry of white. He quickly pinned the bluenette down on the desk, kissing him strongly while he pressed his groin against Munakata’s, grinding against him slowly. Mikoto’s hands made work of yanking off the man’s tie and depositing it to the floor, the next to go being his blazer and then his own tie. He soon parted for air, and began to unbutton the dress shirt that covered Munakata’s chest, kissing and biting the skin as it became unveiled to him. Munakata breathed out in gentle pants, shivering as he felt the sensations on his chest and in his groin area.

“Very well, but you’ll have to earn a higher grade.”

“Fine with me~”

Munakata’s shirt was soon completely open, and Mikoto quickly unbuttoned the top of his own shirt before hurriedly discarding the teacher’s belt. He took off the man’s shoes before eagerly pulling down his pants and underwear, tossing them aside. The red-head turned the man around, pressing his chest down onto the desk as he spread the man’s legs. After kneeling down and with a solid grip around Munakata’s cock, Mikoto began to stroke the hard appendage in his hand, swirling the bit of pre-cum around on the head, and burrowed his mouth into his ass, his tongue flicking out and teasing the tight hole. The megane felt himself shudder with some pleasure, feeling every lick that Mikoto granted upon his pink hole while his cock twitched in response to the rough hand that rubbed faster and faster around it.

Munakata felt his groans begin to finally leave his lips, littered between sharp intakes of his breath, and he felt the heat begin to coil up inside of him, his nails lightly scratching the wood surface beneath his hands. His eyes were shut in reaction to the sensations that his body took, his face flushing. 

“A-Ahhnnn... S-Suoh...”

“Tch, yer tight hole is practically begging for me; it’s twitching and pink.”

Mikoto pulled a small bottle of lube out of his back pocket and soon made quick work of undoing his own belt, shoving down his pants and boxer briefs around his knees. He poured the clear jelly-like substance onto his fingers before rubbing them against Munakata’s entrance, nipping his smooth buttocks with his teeth. After a little bit, the red-head pressed the couple of fingers into the bluenette’s needy hole, moving them deep into the man as he crooked them inside.

The teacher groaned into his desk, his glasses having been discarded. Good God, did it feel good. His tight walls clenched around the student’s thick fingers, only causing the pleasure to be hyped up more. The feeling of his fingers crooking inside him made his legs tremble in pleasure, and the coil kept winding tighter inside of him, his breaths coming out in heated puffs of air.

“Dammit... I-I want it, Suoh...”

“What is it you want?” the red-head murmured deeply into Munakata’s ear. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Y-Your cock... I want your cock inside me... Hurry up...”

Mikoto smirked at the teacher’s wanton voice; it shot shivers of arousal through his system. Such a needy man. He retrieved his fingers from the man’s eager hole and poured some lube into his hand, stroking it onto his hard, lengthy shaft.

“Alright, since you’ve been so patient this whole time~”

The wild-haired student picked up one of the bluenette’s legs and propped it up on the wood desk before gripping his toned hips and thrusting into him. Munakata gripped the edge of the desk, not expecting such a forceful blow, but welcoming it all the same as he cried out in pleasure. Mikoto quickly began thrusting continuously into the man, his cock hitting the sweet spot inside of Munakata with every snap of his hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin resonated through the room, accompanied by needy, pleasured groans and grunts of exertion. The windows began to fog up bit by bit as heated pants filled the air.

Munakata felt the heat building up more and more inside him while the pleasure overwhelmed his senses, arousal starting to leak from his hard, throbbing cock, and the coil inside of him soon sprang loose, causing him to see stars as he came, his load splattering onto the wood-grain desk. Mikoto felt his own end nearing and pounded into the orgasming teacher, causing himself to release his load into the man.

As they both rode out their orgasms, panting from the intense pleasure and exertion, Munakata looked back at Mikoto, his eyes glazed over with satisfaction and his cheeks flushed, feeling the red-head’s seed leak out of his abused hole.

“I’ll raise your grade... no higher than a 75....”

“Heh... thanks, Munakata...”

“Call me Reisi...”


End file.
